in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: A Dazzling Competition
Story written by Redfork2000, PeaVZ108 & JeloElducal Plot It's been quite a while since the music battle between the Retro Rebels and the Arcade Attack. Nowadays both teams get along pretty well, and have put aside their differences long ago. To celebrate their friendship, the Retro Rebels and the Arcade Attack decide to organize a music festival in Eitbit, where different bands from all across the multi-verse will come to play music and have fun. However, the big musical event soon gets the attention of three mysterious girls, who together decide to join the event as a group called the Dazzlings. However, it's not long before the Retro Rebels and their friends realize that these girls must be up to something. The event that was supposed to be a celebration of friendship, suddenly turns into a new battle of the bands between the bands of all around the multiverse! Will our heroes be able to get to the bottom of this, and save Eitbit, before these three mysterious singers achieve their goals? Cast Retro Rebels * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Hot Air * Viking * Pink Angel * Licorice * Smokey Bacon * Fat Cat * Owl * Warlock Arcade Attack * Pixl * Sara "bitStella" Koharu * Shock & Volt * Torque * Synthney The Dazzlings * Adagio Dazzle * Aria Blaze * Sonata Dusk The Red Crystals * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy * Alice The Street Rockets * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Boulder Story It's a dark knight in an old cafeteria. Outside the cafe, there's no noise. No carse passing by, no music from parties, it's complete silence. '' ''However, despite how dark it is outside, inside the cafe everyone is arguing with each other. A mysterious energy is seen floating around, but no one seems to notice, since they're too busy arguing. However, there's three girls that aren't arguing with anyone. They're in the last table of the cafe, covering themselves with dark hoods, while they sing together. Their beautiful voices are in perfect sinc. On their necks, each of them has a red, shiny pendant. However, these pendants seem to be sucking the energy that's floating around the cafe. Once the three girls finish singing, one of them takes off her hood for a moment. * Aria: That was barely worth the effort, Adagio! I'm tired of fast food. I need a real meal! * Adagio: *''takes off her hood as well* The energy is this world isn't the same as the magic of Equestria. We can only gain so much power here. * Aria: Ugh! I wish we had never been vanished to this awful place! It just sucks! * Adagio: *''sarcastic* ''Oh really? Because I just "love" this place. * Sonata: Really? Because I think this place is the worst. * Aria: *''annoyed* ''I think YOU'RE the worst, Sonata. * Sonata: Oh yeah? Well, I think you're... * Adagio: I'll tell you one thing. Being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable. * Aria: This place already sucks to begin with. If there was at least some way to gain real power here! But no... these humans barely have any to begin with. ''Suddenly, someone breaks into the cafe. It's a boy wearing a mailman suit. * Boy: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! There's a big event happening in Eitbit! Bands from the entire multiverse are invited! The boy'' begins to give everyone flyers, announcing the big music festival in Eitbit. Adagio grabs one of the flyers, and reads it.'' * Sonata: What is Eitbit? * Aria: Have you been living under a rock? Eitbit is another dimension, but it's full of videogame stuff. * Sonata: So... it's like Wreck-it-Ralph? * Aria: No, you don't get it! Adagio reads the flyer, and her eyes begin to shine. * Adagio: Stop it girls. Look at this. The heroes of Eitbit, called the Retro Rebels, are organizing a music festival, and inviting bands from every dimension! * Aria: So what? It's not like there's going to be anyone special. * Boy: Well, the Retro Rebels are organizing the event. * Sonata: But, who are the Retro Rebels? * Boy: They're the heroes of Eitbit. Their leader, Starcade, is one of the greatest heroes ever! She's also the champion of Eitbit! * Adagio: Interesting... * Sonata: Yeah, interesting... wait, what is so interesting? * Adagio: Come outside, girls. Adagio brings Aria and Sonata outside the cafe. * Aria: Why did you bring us outside? * Sonata: Yeah, it's very cold here. * Adagio: Don't you see this golden opportunity? * Aria: What golden opportunity? * Adagio: The Retro Rebels aren't average people. They're powerful heroes. And as such, they have much more energy than the average human. * Sonata: That makes sense. * Aria: Still, it's not nearly enough to return us to full power. * Adagio: That might be true, but remember, Eitbit is hosting a music festival. People from all over the multiverse will be there. There will definitely be enough energy for us. And we're going to use it to make everyone here adore us! The three girls smile, and then leave the cafe, ready to make their plans to go to Eitbit. Meanwhile, in Eitbit, the Retro Rebels and the Arcade Attack are preparing everything for the music festival. * bitStella: Hey Shock, Hey Volt, got the instruments ready? * Shock: Absolutely! I think. * Volt: I can confirm we got all instruments ready. * bitStella: Great! * Test Subject Blue: Starcade, we've got our guitars! * Smokey Bacon: And we've got the drums! * Viking: We have the saxophones! * Hot Air: And I got my accordion! * Starcade: But where's the piano? * Owl: Oh, don't worry, it'll be here in a second. * Starcade: And where's Fat Cat? The Retro Rebels see Fat Cat playing around with the piano. * Fat Cat: Meow meow meow...*plays the piano off-key* * Starcade: What's Fat Cat doing over there? * Owl: Oh, ever since we've bought a piano, Fat Cat became obsessed with it. He's been playing that instrument non-stop back in the Fat Cat arcade cabinet. *to Fat Cat* ''Hey, Fat Cat! Come back here! ''Owl flies towards Fat Cat. * Starcade: Well, while he's at it, I guess we should practise for the music festival here, huh? * Pink Angel: You bet! * Test Subject Blue: Yeah, also I've got a new prototype suit. It's pretty much the same as before, but it allows me to play the guitar without trouble holding it. See? *plays a few chords* * Smokey Bacon: Cool! What's that called? * Test Subject Blue: Um...the Rex-210? Yeah, I haven't had time to think of a name after my standard suit, the Rex-209. * Smokey Bacon: Huh. * Starcade: This music festival's going to be a blast! Bands from all across the multiverse are coming to play their music with us! How cool is that? Anyway, if we want to impress everyone out there, I suggest we practise the song that we've been practising these past weeks now. Ready? * Retro Rebels: Yeah! The Retro Rebels go to a corner and begin their practice for the music festival. Pixl was busy practicing vocals when she hears the Rebels practicing. * Pixl: Hey Starcade, is that you? * Starcade: *singing* ''We are young! Life is fun! * Pink Angel: ''*notices Pixl while playing the guitar, and stops playing the guitar* Psst...Starcade? * Starcade: *singing* ''We gotta make the most of it, make the most of...*hears Pink Angel talking to her and gets startled* Ah, you startled me, Pink! I was about to get to the good part! * Pink Angel: Sorry Miss Starcade, but...*points at Pixl*'' * Starcade: What are you...*turns around and sees Pixl* ''Oh hey, it's Pixl and Arcade Attack! * Test Subject Blue: Arcade Attack?! * Smokey Bacon: Arcade Attack?! * Owl: They're here! * Starcade: Pause the rehearsal, guys, let's go talk to them! ''The Retro Rebels stop their rehearsal and proceed to interact with Arcade Attack for a while. * bitStella: Kon'nichiwa! * Pixl: Hey, Starstriker. I see you've improved, right? * Smokey Bacon: Starstriker? Who's Starstriker? * Test Subject Blue: Star-CADE. * Smokey Bacon: Oh. * Starcade: *to Pixl* ''I guess so, my team has been better than before in their music talents. How about you? * Pixl: We just went on tour. * Synthney: We released a new album. I think you guys would love it! * Starcade: That's cool. What's that called? ''While the two teams speak, they see three newcomers arrive to Eitbit. * Starcade: Huh? Who are they? * Test Subject Blue: No idea. I've never seen them before. * Pixl: Me neither. * Pink Angel: Are they here for the music festival too? * Starcade: I don't know, but I'll find out. Starcade approaches the three newcomers, looking as cheerful as possible. * Starcade: *to the three newcomers, smiling brightly* ''Hi there! Are you here for the music festival? * Adagio: Yes, we are! It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Adagio, and these two are Aria and Sonata. * Starcade: I'm Pixelara, but everyone calls me by my stage name "Starcade". So yeah, you may call me Starcade. * Sonata: Do you know of any restaurant here that serves tacos? * Adagio: We're here for the music festival, but it's our first time here, and we don't know our way around. * Starcade: The music festival's right here. But it hasn't started yet. * Adagio: Well, then it would be a good time to get to know the place. * Sonata: Can we go eat tacos later? * Aria: Ugh... not again, Sonata. * Adagio: We've got more things to think about than lunch time. Remember we've got to be ready for the music festival. Nice to meet you Starcade! * Starcade: Nice to meet you too, Adagio. Have fun! ''*winks* * Adagio: We will. *''leaves with Aria and Sonata* We definitely will... ''Later that day, many more groups arrive at Eitbit for the big event. The Retro Rebels and Arcade Attack see several groups signing up. One is called... the Street Rockets. * Pixl: Street Rockets. Huh, cool name. * ???: Much appreciated. Thanks. Pixl and the others turn around to see it's actually Boom who said this. * Test Subject Blue: Hey, that guy look familiar. * Pink Angel: Yeah, who is he, Miss Starcade? * Starcade: That's Opposite Blast, I mean, Boom. And his team's going as the Street Rockets? * Smokey Bacon: Street Rockets? Huh, cool name! * Boom: I know. The rest of his team comes as well. * Blade: This is going to be so much fun! * Electra: It sure is. * Scorch: Fire! * Boulder: Yeah, this is going to be fun. They then realize that Boulder is in the team as well. * Starcade: There's Blade, Electra and Scorch...and is that Boulder? * Smokey Bacon: *looks at Boulder* ''Is that the Rock? * Starcade: No, that's Boulder. * Smokey Bacon: Oh. But he's buff though! * Licorice: Yikes. * Boom: We asked him to join us. * Boulder: Yeah. It's not much of a long story. Flashback * Boom: Hey, Boulder, wanna join a band? * Boulder: Sure. of flashback * Electra: Was that flashback really necessary? * Boulder: *''shrugs* I don't know. * Starcade: Me neither. Anyway, you guys are part of the music festival too, right? * Boom: We sure are! * Electra: I can't wait to show everyone my beautiful singing voice! * Boulder: If it's any better than when you yell at people you're mad at, I'm good. * Electra: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? * Boulder: Uh... polygon? * Electra: You're not funny... * Blade: Well, we'd better get ready for the big event. It was good to see you again, Starcade. See you when the festival begins! * Starcade: Alright, see you then! Some time later, all the bands that are going to participate in the event have come to an opening ceremony for the event. The Retro Rebels, the Red Crystals, the Arcade Attack, the Street Rockets, and all the other bands. * Electra: So, you guys came to participate in the music festival too? * Red Fork: Yup! * Alice: We heard all about it when the Retro Rebels first announced it, and we knew we couldn't miss it for anything. * Blade: Cool! Suddenly, everyone sees the Dazzling arrive at the scene. As soon as they've opened the doors to enter, they're singing. However, it doesn't seem to be an ordinary song. * Test Subject Blue: What the...who are those girls? * Starcade: I have no idea, Blue. * Test Subject Blue: And what are they singing? Doesn't seem like an everyday song if you ask me. * Starcade: I have no idea, Blue. * Test Subject Blue: And why are they here? * Starcade: I think you get my point. The Dazzlings continue sing, and everyone else's attention is on them. * Adagio: ♪We heard you want to get together♪ ♪We heard you want to rock the arcade♪ ♪We've thought of something that is better♪ ♪Something that will mark a major change♪ ♪Why pretend we're all the same?♪ ♪When some of us shine brighter?♪ ♪Here's a chance to find your flame♪ ♪Are you a loser or a fighter?♪ * Adagio, Sonata and Aria: ♪Me and you, you and me, why don't we see who is better?♪ ♪We don't have to be one and the same thing♪ ♪Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?♪ ♪Are you afraid of failing the audition?♪ Some of the other bands start to look at each other, as if they're beginning to develop rivalry between them. * Adagio: ♪You're a star and you should know it♪ ♪Yeah you rise above the rest!♪ ♪It doesn't matter who you hurt♪ ♪If you're just proving you're the best!♪ * Adagio, Sonata and Aria: ♪Let's have a battle!♪ ♪You want to win it!♪ ♪Let's have a battle!♪ ♪A battle of the bands!♪ ♪Let's have a battle!♪ ♪We'll go all in it!♪ * Sonata: ♪Let's have a battle!♪ * Aria: ♪A battle!♪ * Adagio: ♪A battle!♪ * Adagio, Sonata and Aria: ♪A battle of the bands!♪ * Eitbitizen: (at his friend) I can beat you! * Adagio, Sonata and Aria: Battle! * Inkling: Ha, you wish! * Adagio, Sonata and Aria: Battle! * Pony: I so want this! * Adagio, Sonata and Aria: Battle! * Human: Not if I get it first! * Adagio, Sonata and Aria: ♪Me and you, you and me, why don't we see who is better?♪ ♪We don't have to be one and the same thing♪ ♪Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?♪ ♪Are you afraid of failing the audition?♪ Everyone except the Arcade Attack, The Retro Rebels, The Red Crystals and the Street Rockets, are standing up from their chairs, and are beginning to argue with each other about who is better. * The other bands in the room: ♪Let's have a battle!♪ ♪We want to win it!♪ ♪Let's have a battle!♪ ♪A battle of the bands!♪ ♪Let's have a battle!♪ ♪We'll go all in it!♪ ♪Let's have a battle!♪ ♪A battle!♪ ♪A battle!♪ ♪A battle of the bands!♪ The music ends, and the Arcade Attack, Retro Rebels, Red Crystals and Street Rockets see how everyone else in the room is arguing with each other. The Dazzlings smile, as they secretly gain more power from all the disharmony they've created. They then exit the room. * Pixl: Okay, what in the world just happened right now? * Test Subject Blue: I don't know who those girls are, but they're indeed suspicious. * Pink Angel: I think I agree. * Starcade: Ever since they stepped into this room and started singing, they've started all this chaos! And we must do something about it. * Boom: Yeah, but what do we do? * Electra: We've got to get to the bottom of this. However they did this, we've got to find out how. * Starcade: If you ask me, it must have something to do with their singing. * Owl: It can't be just their singing, I fear. There must be something else to it. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, do you think it could be... * Red Fork: I wish I could say no, but they're giving all the signals. It's most likely them. * Torque: I'm-a agree with ya. Those girls are giving off some funky vibes, and I don't mean that in a good way. * Blue Ocean: Pal, I'm pretty sure you don't have any idea of what Red Fork and I are talking about. * Red Fork: We think we know who these girls are. * Shock: Well, who are they? * Red Fork: It isn't safe to talk here. (looks around) Follow me, guys. Let's go somewhere more private. * Pink Angel: Where are we...? The gang follows Red Fork to a more private place. Once they arrive... * Electra: Ok, tell us who these girls are, Red Fork. * Red Fork: Based on how these girls sang and created disharmony in the ceremony, these girls seem to be... the sirens. * Tommy: No! Not the sirens! (whispers to Alice) I actually don't know what that is! * Red Fork: The sirens were three beautiful but powerful creatures, who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to mantain this power, they had to feed on the negative energy and distrust of others. The more negative energy they caused, the more powerful their voices became, and the further they could spread their dark magic. * Lemon Glass: I don't think I like this story very much... * Red Fork: If the sirens had their way, they would've divided and conquered all of Equestria. But one powerful unicorn wizard called Starswirl the Bearded didn't let them. About one thousand years ago, he found a way to banish the sirens to another dimension, and save Equestria. However, they must have finally found a way to gather enough magic to strike again. This time they're striking Eitbit. * Blast: This sounds bad. * Alice: What are we going to do? * Red Fork: I'm not sure, but if my hunch is right, then this spell they casted on everyone at the ceremony is just the beginning. * Pink Angel: So they're gonna cast that spell on us too? * Test Subject Blue: Well, that can't be good. * Fat Cat: Meow-ni?! * Starcade: Guys, calm down! I'm sure we'll be able to think of something to stop those girls. * Red Fork: That's right. We just have to calm down, and think of something. * Pink Angel: I don't really have any ideas in my head now. * Viking: Well, I say we go speak to those troublemakers! (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000